Fluttershy (EG)/Galeria
''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Música para os Meus Ouvidos Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|Focada na Guitarra Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png|Hamstercalipse Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png|A Pinkie na Cabeça Applejack "told ya" EG2.png|Tocadora de Piano Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png|Um Estojo para o Baixo Fluttershy playing tambourine in the band EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png|Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|Meu Passado Não é Hoje Fluttershy looking at butterflies EG2.png|Amizade Através das Idades Fluttershy on yellow Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png|A Ciência da Magia Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png|Filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree'' Fluttershy with multiple birds perched on her arms EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Larry's Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 4.jpg Mercadorias Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Package.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls standard doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg EG Friendship Games Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games Canal Toys-MLPEG Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Equestria Girls The Legend of Everfree book cover.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy School Dance packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Fluttershy doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Sleepover set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Sleepover set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy School Cafeteria Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy School Cafeteria Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Sparkle Collection Set.jpg Diversos Fluttershy EG Rockified artwork.png Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png Wondercolts Team.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Fluttershy Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Fluttershy Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Fluttershy School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy promo image.png Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|Equestria Girls Fluttershy on yellow Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png|Jogos da Amizade Fluttershy with multiple birds perched on her arms EG4.png|A Lenda de Everfree Categoria:Galerias de personagens